M.A.D.M.A.N.
Haihead |role = Mutually assured destruction |useguns = Supreme M.A.D. warhead |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 2500 * 3200 in Madness Challenge |armortype = Heavy |turn = 2 |sight = 6 |cost = $3000 |time = 2:24 (base 1:48) |multiplier = 1.33 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cyberkernel Expansion |speed = 3 |groundattack = (plasma shockwave) |range = 16 (plasma shockwave radius) |ability = Deploy to explode in a massive plasma shockwave after a delay * The plasma shockwave hits every cell in its radius |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-repair * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Uncrushable * Cannot be attacked by Chrono Legionnaires and Charon Tanks * Cannot be hijacked, mind-controlled, depiloted, abducted, transported and chronoshifted * Immune to confusion rays * Resistant to EMP * Unaffected by Invulnerability, Blasticade and firepower buffs/debuffs * Takes twice as long to be repaired by repair unitsContrary to the information given in the official website, the M.A.D.M.A.N. do not actually take twice as long to be repaired by repair units in-game. * Does not explode if destroyed |artist = *Mevitar (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = Speeder |epic = 1 }} The M.A.D.M.A.N. (Mutually Assured Destruction Mechanized Area Nullifier) is the epic unit of the Haihead used to deliver a "mutually assured destruction" to their enemies, as its name clearly suggests. Official description If you thought the destructive potential of the Haihead strike forces ends at the Megalodon, Shadrays or the Diverbee drones, you were wrong. What really proves how much Haihead is set on destroying their enemies is this design: the fearsome heavy metal monster codenamed 'M.A.D.M.A.N'. Having analyzed the short but incredibly dynamic history of weapons development throughought the 20th century, Haihead's engineers have decided to attempt to ressurrect the infamous M.A.D. Tank project and rely on the Foehn's ability to manipulate the air and weaponize plasma to create a bomb so powerful it could level entire bases, taking down the sturdiest of structures. The M.A.D.M.A.N works on the same principle the original vehicle that inspired it did back during the days of the Second Great War. Once deployed, the driver will trigger the detonation and exit the vehicle. After several short seconds, the unit will explode, creating a large shockwave that will sweep everything in its way. The warhead's design subverts some of the expectations regarding a powerful shockwave, as it is actually the weakest in its very center. This results in M.A.D.M.A.N.'s drivers surviving the few detonations of the vehicle that have already taken place. As the M.A.D.M.A.N.'s warhead is extremely dangerous and devastating, the driver requires an explicit order for detonation before activating the weapon. This means that the vehicle can only explode once given the deploy command. M.A.D.M.A.N.s are highly experimental, expensive and very limited in numbers, however they pose the highest threat to Haihead's enemies, who have entire taskforces designated for dealing with these machines.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Once the M.A.D.M.A.N. starts charging its plasma shockwave, the process cannot be interrupted. The only way to stop the activation of the weapon is to destroy the vehicle before it can be activated; the M.A.D.M.A.N.'s high armor, however, makes it very difficult to destroy unless with focused fire, especially before it can get close to the enemy base. Unfortunately, the M.A.D.M.A.N. can neither be transported nor chronoshifted, severely restricting its mobility. It is also unaffected by the Iron Curtain. The effects of the plasma shockwave is somewhat awkward: the closer and/or smaller the targets are, the lesser the damage they take. As a result, buildings that are close to the M.A.D.M.A.N., especially defenses, will mostly survive, albeit heavily damaged. However, it can even destroy a Construction Yard in a single use if positioned correctly, and can usually wipe out ground vehicles caught in its wake. As it can crush infantry and vehicles anyway, the M.A.D.M.A.N. is a rather dangerous vehicle. The only limitations to the M.A.D.M.A.N. is its high price, at $3000, which is double to that of Demolition Trucks and Bomb Buggies, and the fact that only one of them may be present at a time. AI behavior Medium and hard AI will build M.A.D.M.A.Ns after having built a Reprocessor. The M.A.D.M.A.N always targets player's Construction Yard, and will detonate once it arrives within 12 tiles from its target. Assessment Trivia * The M.A.D.M.A.N. is functionally similar to the MAD Tank in Red Alert Aftermath. See also Other Foehn epic units: * Harbinger – the Wings of Coronia counterpart * Boidmachine – the Last Bastion counterpart External links * Official showcase of the M.A.D.M.A.N. prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units Notes References zh:M.A.D.M.A.N. Category:Vehicles Category:Epic Unit Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Omnicrusher Category:Self Healing